everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nereida Cumpleaños
Nereida Cumpleaños is the daughter of the infanta from The Birthday of the Infanta by Oscar Wilde. Info Name: Nereida Cumpleaños Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Birthday of the Infanta Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Deyanira Hermosa Secret Heart's Desire: To make good friends with the dwarf who will come to my birthday party. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at dancing, writing poetry, and playing the harp. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like a boyfriend who's handsome, strong, and kind. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I find it hard to make friends. My parents are a bit overprotective, what with me being the only girl and all. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's a great class for me to get to know who I am and discover my hidden talent. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Being in here feels awkward, plus expecting me to be all helpless and waiting for a boy just reinforces my insecurity. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Nereida is of average height, with pale skin, long, curly dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wears a frilly blue dress with magenta ribbons. Personality Nereida is a shy, quiet girl who doesn't spend much time around others. She is very awkward around others since she has lived a very sheltered life (thanks to her overprotective parents). She loves being entertained - especially by seeing people perform for her - though she doesn't want to make anyone feel bad or humiliated because of it. Biography Hola! I'm Nereida Cumpleaños, daughter of the infanta. I'll tell you the story. My grandfather was the king of Spain, and my mother was his only daughter. She was only allowed to play with children of her own rank, so she was mostly alone, except during her birthday. On her twelfth birthday, many children came to her party. A dwarf was brought to the court, and he danced for the infanta. He fell in love with her, not realizing that she was actually mocking him. She eventually found him again after he explored the garden. He saw that she was laughing at him and realized that she didn't love him, so he kicked and screamed until he died. The princess tried to make him dance more, but he wouldn't get up. Things have been up and down after that. My grandfather eventually married again, to the mother of the princess Bella-Flor. Josefina Bello is my stepcousin. She lives in Andalusia. As for my mom, she ended up marrying her cousin, the son of her father's brother Don Pedro. (In my family there's a lot of cousin marriages.) I am the youngest child and only girl - I have three older brothers. Since my grandfather died two years ago, my mom and dad are king and queen. They are co-sovereigns, like Ferdinand and Isabella of old. I'm a very lonely young lady. My family is very overprotective of me, and they don't want me playing outside and exploring the world. They think that I have everything I need here right in the palace. But honestly...I want out. I'm barely allowed to see any other kids. The only other kid I see on a regular basis besides my brothers is the Count of Tierra-Nueva's son, but he's kinda weird and he has a lot of strange interests (not to mention he really needs to work on his social skills). Meanwhile my stepcousin Josefina gets to ride horses and date a foreign prince of her choice. I'm kinda jealous of her. I do like visiting her since her family is more open about things, plus my stepgrandmother is pretty open-minded and wants me to get out more. I'm close with my paternal grandparents too since they disapprove of my parents' overprotectiveness. I do lots of things to pass the time. I write poetry to keep myself busy, plus I play the harp too. I also practice my dancing - after all, I did have private dance lessons as a kid. I would love to play with the local children, but my parents don't want me too since they think a princess should only play with other princesses and princes. That's why I'm often curious about the lives of the common people, as well their simple pleasures in life. My family was pretty reluctant to send me to Ever After High, but they had no choice since I'm going to be the next infanta in The Birthday of the Infanta. I always look forward to my birthday since it's the one time I'm allowed to talk to any kids I want. Lots of kids come over for my birthday and take part in the festivities, plus my father always hires dancers for me and the other kids to watch. I admit...Ever After High is kind of a hard place to be. It's been hard making friends since I'm shy and I tend to feel awkward around others, knowing that this is the first time I've been in the outside world. I feel like I tend to ask the wrong questions and say the wrong things. (Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on the Count of Tierra-Nueva's son and know that I'm not perfect either.) Don't get me wrong, I love my parents - and I love the birthday parties they throw for me - but I want to do fun things on other days too. It just seems boring having to sit around the palace all day and not play with the local children. Granted, I do get to see other princesses and princes sometimes, but it's still not the same. And as for the dwarf...I honestly don't want to be mean to him. I think it's wrong to judge people by the way they look. Dwarves can't help the way they look, and I think that if I get to know him better, he'll turn out to be a really cool guy, as well as a great friend. That's why I want my special birthday to break tradition and show kindness to the dwarf. Trivia *Nereida's surname means "birthday" in Spanish. *Nereida has a pet Papillon dog named Mariposa. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Spanish